The Story of Mystery
by Mrs. Rempong
Summary: Ketiga Potter, satu Weasley dan satu Malfoy.. Di antara mereka menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dan menyembunyikan hal itu dari mereka. Namun, cerita itupun kembali di angkat. Dan memberikan penyesalan masing-masing di hidup mereka. Karena, ada satu jiwa yang harus di relakan untuk tak menjadikan Dunia Sihir menjadi Mimpi Buruk lagi.


**Harry Potter © JK. Rowling**

**The Story of Mystery © Mrs. Rempong**

**WARNING : Ada Horrornya dikit tapi buat next chap dungs, Scorpily as always. **

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOoo**

Scorpius Malfoy mendengus. Mungkin, telah tiga atau enam kali ia melakukannya. Kedua matanya memandang bosan jemarinya yang memainkan tongkat itu di antara sela jarinya.

_Tidak bisakah aku pergi saja?_

Namun, ia tahu walaupun telah beratus kalu ia mengatakan itu, harapan itu takkan muncul kepermukaan. Dan rasanya benar-benar menggelikan mengingat ia telah berusia 15 tahun, tapi mendapatkan hukuman seperti anak bocah 5 tahun saja. Di kurung di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Kamar yang telah ia tempati selama 15 tahun hidupnya. Dan dirinya yang bodoh itu tak mengenal tempat-tempat rahasia aman untuk berpikir licik. _Kabur_.

Demi Merlin, tak adakah ide hal lain untuk menyiksanya sekarang?

Ia menaikkan kedua kakinya pada kepala ranjang, seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Merasa itu adalah posisi santai untuk mengubur dirinya karena, kepengecutannya sebagai Slytherin. Ia tentunya tahu gen Ayah-nya lebih menyeluruh dalam dirinya, namun Ibu-nya pasti memberikan warisannya satu dari dalam cerminan wanita itu. Ya, sifatnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak dapat merubah takdir, mengingat Ibu-nya satu dari Pahlawan Dunia Sihir serta merta juga sahabat dari Uncle Harry. Ibu-nya terlalu baik dan tegas, dan sekarang pemuda itu juga harus merasakannya di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Bukannya bersifat kurang ajar, atau mungkin sifat naluri sendiri, ia sudah muak. Meskipun, ia juga menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Tapi, tetap saja bagi pemuda arogan itu, ini semua tidak adil. Ia terlalu _gengsi_ mengatakan ia sendiri yang salah.

Sial juga, ia lebih menuntun rasa penasarannya. Dirinya bahkan sudah berapa kali mengingatkan untuk tidak menambah hukuman dari Ibu-nya. Sudah cukup Fire Wind-nya yang disita selama seminggu penuh. Dan ia juga tak tahu siapa yang seharusnya ia salahkan. Well, lagipula ketiga Potter dan juga Rose dihukum seperti ia juga. Mungkin ia harus bersikap puas saat mendengarnya.

Karena, bagaimanapun juga, mereka berempat yang memaksa ia untuk pergi bersama memasuki terowongan sembunyi di bawah tanah The Burrow.

Dan ia harus pasrah ketika Si-Ember-Albus-Severus-Potter menyangkut pautkan dirinya dalam misi mereka.

Bunyi letusan 'POP' menarik pemuda itu dari bayang-bayangnya. Dan Scorpius harus menahan untuk tidak mengumpat. Mungkin sekarang telinganya sudah berdarah karena suara yang dapat membuat siapapun tuli juga.

Ia melihat sosok peri rumahnya, Howen, yang tengah menunduk menghormati sang majikan. Peri rumah itu tersenyum lembut, membuat pemuda itu bagaimanapun juga ikut tersenyum meskipun, suasana seperti ini. Pemuda itu selalu menghormati setiap peri rumah. Seperti yang di ajarkan oleh Ibu-nya juga.

Scorpius menaikkan alisnya saat kedua matanya menangkap nampan yang di bawa Howen. Peri rumah itu meletakkannya di tepi meja, lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling Scorpius segera meraih secarik surat di atas makan malamnya sekarang ini.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda Scorpius Malfoy. Howen membawakan makan malam untuk Tuan Muda, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Mrs. Malfoy." Cicit Howen menunduk takut. "Howen harap, Tuan Muda menyukai makan malam anda." Tambahnya sementara tubuh mungil peri rumah itu bergetar.

Sudut-sudut bibir pemuda itu tertarik. Satu tangannya meraih garpu di sisi sendok _pasta_ itu. Scorpius mengunyahnya lambat sengaja memainkan Howen yang harap-harap takut. Namun, ia mendengus tertawa.

"Tenanglah, Howen. Masakanmu enak sama seperti saat kau memasak _pasta _pertama kalinya untukku."

Howen mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Scorpius dengan mata bola _baseball_nya yang bersinar. Peri rumah itu tersenyum haru padanya. Lalu, mengangguk-angguk terima kasih.

"Sudahlah, Howen. Kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu. Kau boleh tidur sekarang." Ujar Scorpius setelah memutar bola matanya. Terkadang sikap peri rumah membuatnya jengah. Meskipun, ia juga kadang menyukainya.

"Baik, Tuan Muda Scorpius. Howen turut undur." Howen kembali mencicit sembari mundur selangkah beberapa senti.

Sebelum peri rumah itu bersiap ber-_apparate_, Scorpius tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Howen."

POP!

Dan tidak lama kemudianpun, bahkan sedetik itu juga, Scorpius menyambar surat itu. Kedua tangannya susah payah membuka segel itu, meski akhirnya terbuka juga. Rasa penasaran kembali menuntutnya.

Selembar perkamen didalamnya, terbang keluar membuka lipatan-lipatan dari perkamen itu. Ia bersinar redup sebelum, huruf-huruf abjad itu terukir di perkamen itu. Baris-baris itu tersusun berantakan juga tinta hitam yang muncrat di setiap huruf. Siapapun yang membacanya, mengira orang yang menulisnya membuat surat ini seraya di kejar Troll.

Lalu, surat itu bersuara seperti halnya dengan surat sihir.

"Kau harus datang ketempat Yang-Kau-Tahu sekarang. Bawa perlengkapanmu yang menurutmu penting. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana aku dapat mengirim ini. Dan siapa aku."

Perkamen itupun kembali melayang lebih jauh. Tepat melintasi balkon pintu kamar itu, perkamen itu membakar dirinya sendiri menjadi tak tersisa.

Scorpius tertegun namun, tak beranjak dari posisinya. Ia tak melaksanakan seperti otaknya tengah mengkoordinasi.

**ooOoo**

Sesuatu seolah menariknya kembali sehingga membuatnya kembali bangkit. Dengan peluh yang berceceran. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal merasakan pasokan udara mulai menipis dari jangkauannya. Pandanganku kabur hingga membuatnya panik dan ingin bersuara. Namun, pandangan di hadapannya telah menghentikan niatnya.

Ia mendesah lega melihat kamarnya kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan kuat. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu datang dengan sendirinya. _Sial, sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur_.

Ia menghela nafas seraya membuka kedua matanya. Lilin telah di matikan membuatnya kesal. Ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa kecuali gelap. Dan ia membenci gelap.

Ia menarik selimut itu sampai ke lehernya sembari berbaring kembali di ranjang. Sementara membiarkan ingatannya kembali berputar menuju mimpi tadi. Mimpi tadi seperti nyata sehingga membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia melihatnya lagi. Tapi, itu hanya mimpi… dan sama seperti sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

Apakah ia masih ada?

'Pertanyaan bodoh… Pertanyaan bodoh…' Pikirannya berulang membisikkannya.

Karena… jika ia tidak mengatakannya berulang kali, gadis itu tidak akan melupakannya. Sama seperti kejadian itu.

**TBC**

**See you in next chapter, Readers! **


End file.
